Easter Fun!
by mangalover247
Summary: Kazune and Karin spend Easter together! Will it be a happy ending or just a dream? KXK! Have fun reading guys. I just got some inspiration and. . . TADA!


I ran into the kitchen and dropped the egg.

"Oops."

"Karin you're such a klutz!" Kazune yelled. I sigh and clean up the mess. He is such a pain sometimeS! But it can't be helped. When I finish I throw the remaining egg away and go get another one. But this one is filled with baby powder. I smile evilly and sneak up behind Kazune and crack the egg on his head.

"Hahaha! I got you Kazune!" I say laughing. He turns around in surprise. Then his face gets red. I run outside and through the garden. Kazune is right at my heels. He has an egg in his hand and keeps trying to grab me. I laugh and dodge him every time. I jump over some roses and turn back around to see if Kazune is still there. He isn't. I look around carefully. I hear rustling in the berry bush and gulp. A rabbit comes running out and hops into another bush. Geez, stupid rabbit. Getting me worries like tha-

CRACK! I gasp as yolk oozes from my head and onto my face. I wipe it off and turn to the perpetrator. Kazune is standing there chuckling at me. I glare at him and through him some yolk. He glares back and throws another egg at me!

"Hey! That's not fair! I don't have an egg! Jerk!" I stomp my foot and he grins.

"Fine I'll give you this egg if you give me a kiss." I step back and look at him carefully. Has he gone into h-mode!? He steps closer to me as I back up. He keeps getting closer until my back hits a wall.

"What do you want Kazune!?" He smirks and puts his hands on either side of my head.

"You heard me I want a kiss." He leans in And my eyes start to close. Our lips are about to touch when. . .

"KARIN! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" My eyes shoot open and I sit up in my bed. I look around and see Kazune at the end of my bed looking at me weird. I punch him in the arm.

"What the hell was that for?! And why are you blushing?" I push him out of my room and slam the door.

"I'm not blushing!" I lean on the door and breath in and out slowly. Geez. That dream seemed so real. I wish it was.

"Gah! What am I thinking!? I don't like Kazune-kun that way!" _Do I? _I shake my head and change into a pink blouse and white skirt. I walk downstairs and join Himeka-chan in the kitchen. She was stuffing eggs with confetti and baby powder. She looks at me and smiles.

"Do you want to help me Karin-chan?" I nod and grab some eggs. When we finish I gin and look at Himeka-chan. I put a finger to my lips and walk to the fridge. I get three regular eggs and put them in the baskets.

"What are you doing Karin-chan?" I giggle and whisper,

"I'm cheating. You see I'm going to hit Kazune-kun with these eggs and yolk will be all over him." I laugh and she just smiles.

"Wow Karin-chan." I smile and head outside. Kazune-kun is sitting in the grass watching the sky. I smirk and take an egg out of the basket. I sneak up behind him and. . . drop the egg. I gasp quietly and pick it up in a haste. I look up and see he still hasn't turned around. I frown and get up. I put my hands over his eyes and whisper in his ear.

"Guess who?" He grabs my hands gently and pulls them away from his eyes.

"Karin? When did you get here?" I pout and say,

"You always now when it's me Kazune-kun." I laugh and sit next to him. I hand him his basket and watch the sky too. I roll the egg in my hand and glance at Kazune-kun. He's looking at me. I blush and look away.

"Karin? What are you going to do with that egg?" I laugh nervously and look at him. He also has an egg in his hand. I glare at him.

"You wouldn't dare." I say narrowing my eyes. He smirks and says,

"I would." My eyes widen when he tackles me to the ground. He puts his hands on either side of my face. I gasp and blush. He laughs and leans down. I. . .want to kiss you too. _Stop fighting it Karin! Kiss this jerk already!_ I shut my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. We kiss until he pulls away for air. I look up at him and smile softly. He does too. _Oh! I have an idea! I still have the egg in my hand! _I smirk at him and pretend to lean in to kiss him again. He leans in too. _What! Wait! This wasn't part of the plan! _Our lips meet and we start kissing again. But I can't pull away. It feels so good. _You're such a pervert Karin! _He pulls away and smirks. And at the same time we both hit each other in the head with and egg. I gasp when yolk oozes down my head. I wipe it off.

"Ew! That's gross!" I look up at Kazune-kun and push him off me. I sit up and wipe yolk off my face. _That idiot! I gave him the wrong basket! _He has powder all over his pale blonde hair and on his face too. I giggle and wipe some off his cheek. He blushes and swipes my face away.

"Stop doing that!" I laugh knowing he's embarrassed. I wipe my eyes and look up when Kazune-kun stands. He out stretches his hand to me and looks away. I smile and take it gratefully. We walk into the house hand in hand with out free hands carrying our baskets. I stop walking and Kazune-kun looks over at me.

"What's wrong?" I look at him and say

"Himeka-chan hasn't gotten hit with an egg yet!" He laugh and says

"You would think of something like that." We look around for Himeka-chan. We find her in the kitchen eating chocolate. Me and Kazune-kun sneak up behind her and raise our hands to hit her with the eggs until she whips around and hits both of us with and egg. Mine with powder and Kazune-kun's with real egg. I laugh and wipe my face again. We run all over the house trying to get Himeka-chan when she runs outside laughing her head off. We finally get her and fall over each other laughing and covered in yolk, powder, and confetti. We continue chasing each other until the sun sets.

"Happy Easter!" We all say at dinner. I smile and grab Kazune-kun's hand. He smiles down at me. _My best Easter ever._


End file.
